custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Tales Untold
'The Tales Untold '''is a story serial written by TheLostGreatBeing. It details events happening before and/or during the events of [[The War Stories of Toa Wrilii|''The War Stories of Toa Wrilii]]. Chapter One With the Spikit dragging their cart, Opitaro and Skyla made their way though the darkened forest of Bota Magna. Though no sounds were heard but insects and other nocturnal animals, they both kept a close eye on the path around them. As a rogue Bone Hunter, Opitaro always knew the old saying his mentor always taught him: "better watching for enemies than enemies watching you". "Why are we doing this again?" asked Skyla. "In these woods, anything can find us. Why risk it?" Opitaro sighed in annoyance. He had known Skyla for a short time, at least 94 millennium. It was back after the defeat of the Rock Tribe and the Bone Hunters when he had left the company of his defeated brothers. After a short time of wandering midlessly around the wastes of Bara Magna, he came across the Iron Agori. Both being outcasts with nowhere to go except to the sand bog, they decided to unite and begin a long time of finding a new life Now here he was, centuries later. With hardly any Skrall or Bone Hunters to find them, they decided to go up to an area close to the homeland of the Rock Tribe warriors where it is said to be uninhabited. If any other rogue being wanted to get that spot, they'd have to go through Opitaro first. "Do you want to get caught out here during the day? Then we'd be much more visible. Plus even if we made camp now, whoever might be stalking us will-" Before he could finish, a loud smash was heard in front of the Bone Hunter and Agori. Then, a large tree collapsed in front of their path. The Spikit pulley was startled and reared up. It took all of Skyla's might to keep the Spikit from breaking free and fleeing. "What in the name of the Great Beings was that?" asked Skyla. Opitaro jumped out of the wagon and walked toward the fallen tree. "Whatever did it obvious didn't have much respect for stealth. When I heard the smash I definently heard metal cutting though it. Look." Skyla got out of the wagon and walked over to Opitaro. She looked over to where he was pointing in the darkness. Where the tree had fallen from, the trunk was badly bruised and had several cuts on it. "Well, definently not the work of any natural thing out here," said Skyla. "Then we have company," responded Opitaro. Behind them, the Spikit roared, seemingly in pain. When the two turned, they saw the creature lying dead on the muddy ground. The creature's back was bloody and sliced through. Before Skyla could scream, a figure flew above them. They could barely see it. Whatever descriptions they caught was that it was a winged beast with a bladed tail and a light brown and silver body. They both took out their weapons, prepared for the next strike from...whatever that thing was. "Show yourself, monster!" shouted the Bone Hunter. As the couple was observing the skys above them for the creature's next move, neither were prepared to face the being that was now charging at them. Category:TheLostGreatBeing Category:Stories